Shook Me All Night Long
by brock2jensen
Summary: PWP. For Anna. Dean and Castiel oneshot. Samcockblocks! Canon, any season after 5. If you want more, let me know! I could easily continue this story. Some suggestions and polite criticism if encouraged. Thank you!


"Hey Sam… you mind going to get some pie and beer?" Dean hollered from across the room.

"Dude are you serious, we just got back can it wait till tomorrow?"

"Do you think I'm fuckin' around Sammy? I want some pie." Dean gave Sam a glare that Sam immediately responded to and he stomped out the door.

Dean shook his head in disappointment and wondered what he could possibly do while Sam was out retrieving his goods. As he stood to fetch the remote, up popped Castiel standing patiently besides the nightstand.

"Goddamn it Cas, wear a bell or something!"

"Hello Dean, I don't think that'd be appropriate. I could just say something that would notify you I was in the room."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. He set his index finger to Castiels lips and shook his head. He took Castiels fragile face into his hands, "It was just a joke, don't take everything so literal. We have other things more important… right?" He pressed his lips softly against the angels. He was surprised at himself for doing it so natural. He pulled away to give a playful smirk but didn't have the time to finish the expression as Castiel was already pulling him back in for more.

Each kiss was harder and firmer now. Their arms gripping at material that wanted to be taken off. They edged slowly to the bed as their unbroken kiss was still lasting. Castiel sat on the bed, gripping the collar of Deans jacket and surprising himself with the power that has taken over him. He threw back the jacket as Dean slipped his arms out of the sleeves, and watched, anticipating how many other layers of clothing he would be stripping Dean of.

Keeping eye contact with the angel, Dean smoothed his hands under the lapels of the tan trench coat. Pushing it off his shoulders in a single motion. No sooner did it pool on the bed than did the hunter start working on the white dress shirt. Straddling Castiel's hips as he pushed the buttons free with an intentional slowness. The man leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple, as he finally undid the last one.

Castiel pulled his arms free out of the sleeves of the white cottony shirt and tossed it somewhere unknown. Dean grabbed the end of his tie and pulled it towards him, his lips hovered over Castiel's,

"Are you ready?" Dean gently pressed a soft kiss to the angel's sweet lips. Castiel looked up into Dean's spring green eyes and swallowed nervously before nodding his head.

Dean smirked; he crossed his arms at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He unlooped Castiel's tie and slid it off his neck. He lightly pushed him onto his back and put his hands next to each one of his shoulders.

They were in the midst of an award-winning make out session when the door swung open. It was Sam. Dean immediately got up from the bed and turned toward his brother. His face burning from the blush that was steaming from his cheeks.

"What the fuck?" Sam yelled with a small smile creeping up the side of his face.

Dean walked over to him and leaned into his ear,

"Can you just leave.. _Please_? I can explain later. Why are you always such a fucking cock block God dammit Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

"Whatever! Only 'cause I'm not a homophobe and I could so tell Cas had a thing for you."

Dean was taken back by what Sam had said. His face scrunched up in confusion before pushing him out the door and actually locking it this time.

He returned to the hidden angel underneath the covers.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he's cool with it."

They were both naked now. Hot, sweaty bodies, writhing up against each other's. Dean was towering over the angel. He reached his hand downwards to Castiel's pelvis. He felt his happy trail lead into a bigger mass that was his, to say it bluntly, short and curlys. Dean gently plucked at them, seeing Castiel wince with every pinch. He grabbed the length that was Castiel's hardness and slid his hand to the tip, trailing his thumb over it lightly.

Castiel knew where this was leading; and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. But, once Dean began pumping him he was filled with lustful pleasure and he knew he wouldn't regret this. Castiel's arched back curved even more every time Dean's hand pumped upward. He started to feel the tips of his fingers become wet and sticky. Dean was sure not to finish him off now, there was so much more they needed to get to. He let go and smoothed his hand up over Castiels exposed torso and chest, rounding over his shoulder and wedging it between his soft skin and the motel sheets. He slid it down his arm and connected it to his hipbone before guiding it up past his sides, to his jaw.

Dean brought up two fingers to Castiels lips. The angel parted them slowly, hoping he at least looked like he knew what he was doing. Dean gently slipped the digits inside of his warm, damp mouth. Castiel sucked softly on them and slid his tongue in between the two. Dean tugged lightly against his teeth and Castiel as commanded, opened his mouth to release Deans fingers.

The bulkier man trailed his hand and newly wetted fingers down to his lovers entrance, subtly slipped one finger into his opening, then the other. Castiel moaned softly at this new feeling. He'd never been penetrated before. Never done anything before. Only with Dean. He continuously slid his fingers in and out of Castiel, spreading him wider each time. Satisfied, he exited the two digits out from his entrance. He lifted Castiels thighs up and over Deans; the angels growing erection bouncing and settling exposed out in the open to both of them. He leaned over to the bedside table and opened the bottom drawer to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. Dean squeezed a hefty amount into his palm and painted a layer of the gel over his erection.

Dean gripped one hand around the headboard and the other intertwined with Castiels fingers. He met eyes with the sweaty angel and entered him slowly but surely. Castiel let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt every nerve being agitated and corrupted, Dean thought he saw a lustful smirk, creeping up onto the side of his pale face. He bent down to press a kiss to the angel's cheek as he saw his eyes were laced with arousal. Castiel turned his head to face Deans and locked his lips with the others. A distraction for Dean, to dig himself deeper into Castiel. The angle moaned loudly into the kiss, scraping his fingernails across Dean's bare back.

He began to thrust into him, making every inch count. You could only hear the headboard pound into the wall every few seconds and the angel whimper. Dean was sure it was about to crack. Each time Dean filled Castiel, the amazed angel would feel this new sense of warmth and he felt whole. When Dean exited only to enter again, he felt the opposite, cold and empty; which was a horrible feeling to Castiel.

Castiel was getting closer and closer with every thrust. He'd only ever gotten this feeling with Dean. He didn't know if this is what happened to everyone who had sex with him, but he felt he was different. In Dean's mind, this was more than just sex; they were truly making love.

Both of the men's grunts and groans echoed throughout the small motel room. Dean's lips met Castiel's neck, nipping and sucking the soft, thin skin. Castiel spread his thighs more, giving himself as much to Dean as he could. Dean tried to thrust deeper into him, taking his sweet time. He very much enjoyed seeing Castiel plead for more.

"Dean," Castiel whined, a huskier tone than usual.

Dean grasped Castiels erection again, stroking it gently in rhythm with his thrusts. The angel shrieked and threw his head back, clutching onto the sheets with one hand and the other pressing into Deans. His body shuddered as Dean moaned, giving one last thrust, finishing himself. He could feel the heat spreading throughout his whole body.

They were both out of breath, their sweaty bodies slipping against each others. A sticky off-white liquid found on both men's lower abdomen. Dean looked up at Castiel and gave a crooked smile. He found his lips and grazed over them, biting the bottom one. He placed kissed from his chin past his jaw to his ear stay occupied on his earlobe.

He whispered, "That wasn't too bad, was it?" He chuckled.

"Not at all." Castiel said surely. "That was unbelievably…" He took a moment to catch his breath. "Incredible, Dean." His voice still tired and raspy.

Dean fell besides his partner and wrapped his arms around him and they slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
